


Indomitable

by BlueNeutrino



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Richie beat Zolo in a fair fight. That means the Xibalban has to submit to every order Richie gives. It doesn't mean he has to be submissive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ship that crossed all our minds for a hot minute before it literally got sent to hell. And of course it speaks to my kink like crazy. I also found the power dynamics super interesting while writing this.

Xibalban jaguar warriors probably don’t need to rest. They almost certainly don’t need to sleep, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t one reclining half-naked on Richie’s bed. Not that the state of being half naked is unusual for him. Richie, more notably, has shed his jacket and is down to the dress shirt. No tie, buttons going quickly. By the time he reaches the bed and crawls onto it, he’s naked from the waist up. He comes to a stop with his knees straddling Zolo’s hips and a hand on the Xibalban’s chest. He smirks. “Just so we’re clear, I beat you, right?”

Zolo gazes up at him, eyes fierce, though Richie doesn’t think that’s defiance there. “I was beaten in a fair fight.”

“By me?”

“By you.”

“That’s right.” He leans in, mouth lightly grazing over the Xibalban’s bare shoulder, moving further up along his neck. His fangs aren’t out just yet. “And what does that mean?”

He feels the soft growl that rumbles deep in Zolo’s chest. “It means I’m at your command. Any order you give, I obey.”

“And what if you don’t want to?”

“What I want doesn’t matter. I submit willingly to any warrior who earns it.”

Richie’s mouth hasn’t stopped, now nuzzling at Zolo’s jaw. “Come on, a Xibalban under a culebra’s heel? That’s got to bite.”

There’s a pause, the first moment Richie might construe as defiance. Even for him, the Xibalban is hard to read. “As Culebras go, I consider you worthy.”

Interesting. Richie lifts up slightly, blue eyes meeting brown. “Thanks for the back-handed compliment.” He quickly closes the distance and presses their lips together.

Zolo’s receptive. Eager, even, and it surprises Richie when he feels a hand tangling in his hair and the other gripping tightly onto his hip. He’s lucky he heals quickly, or that would bruise.

When he pulls back briefly for air, he sees the way Zolo is looking at him. “Your mouth says you’re excited,” the Xilbalban remarks. “Yet your heartbeat is calm.”

Richie had almost forgotten about that. “Perhaps you just need to make me work a little harder.” His fangs slip out and he goes straight for Zolo’s neck.

Zolo lets him.

The Xibalban’s blood is sharp, bitter, with the underlying smokiness from Aztec hellfire that makes it hard to drink for long. Richie doesn’t take much, just enough for that brief moment of soul-sharing as he feels Xibalban power seep through his body and his senses heighten. Now he hears it for himself, the drumming of his own heartbeat and the deafening, even thump of Zolo’s. Somewhere in the near distance, he hears Seth’s, and feels a fleeting ache that his brother isn’t here.

His hand goes to grasp Zolo’s wrist and forcibly wrenches it upwards until it’s pinned above the Xibalban’s head. He snarls, eyes amber and fangs bared. “Now tell me how it sounds.”

There’s a beat. Zolo gazes up at him, face unreadable, and then suddenly Richie finds himself being flipped onto his back. Zolo’s weight presses down on top of him as his own hands are pinned over his head. Fuck, it’s not like Richie’s small or weak, but no point pretending the Xibalban isn’t stronger, and weirdly, Richie thinks he likes it.

Zolo grins. “Less satisfying than the previous times we’ve met.”

“Yeah, well.” Richie thrusts his head upwards to crash their lips together. His teeth draw blood with the next kiss. “Guess we’ve got some fighting to do.”


End file.
